


To Thy Ownself Be True

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Severus Snape, Confused Severus, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Top Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing, except for the twins and bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Dumbledore has this brilliant idea to create a match for Harry...what could possibly go wrong when he wants it to be Harry and Severus?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed. He knew he was depressed but frankly, he didn't care anymore. He glanced back to Hogwarts, there was no sense in returning there. He touched his arm. This year was a rough year, worse than his 2nd year, worse than his 4th year, even worse than his 5th year. He was tired of everyone believing they knew him, because of some stupid books, some lame prophecy, and even because he was in Gryffindor. He made it to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest, one he had found when he needed to escape from everyone.

He was expected to head back to the Dursley family in two days. He had tried to refuse but was again denied. Most of his so-called friends had been ignoring him since this was the year their soul-mate tattoos appeared and they found their soul mate. Harry knew who his soul mate was. He didn't want to think about that moment. He could hear the cold, cruel, laugh in his ears, every night for the past four months he had heard it. He wondered what Dumbledore was thinking of when he decided to have Valentine's Days revealing ceremony.

****************************Flashback**********************

"Isn't it exciting?" Hermione gushed, as she snagged Ron's arm.

"Yes, just the word I would use." Harry muttered. Many of his year mates already were aware of who their soul mates were, some were like him, fearful of finding out who it was. Harry figured with his luck, it would be Malfoy, or worse, Voldemort.

He spent the next month listening to the matched couples make plans, while others like him, dreaded what was coming. When the night in question arrived, he slowly dressed in his new dress robes and made his way down to the common room.

Professor McGonagall was there and arranged the couples to lead out her Lions, Harry hid in the back. He was the last to enter the Great Hall. He began to feel sick. The Head Table had been pushed back against the wall, the house tables were also against the walls, decorated with white table clothes, red dinnerware, and pink flowers in heart-shaped vases. He was now officially sick, he shoved his hands into his robe pockets.

He didn't dance with anyone and managed to avoid being seen by most as he stayed in the shadows. He had tried to leave a few times, but Dumbledore had sealed the doors, until after the revealing ceremony. Harry watched his friends laughing. He was happy they were having a great time, they had never been the same after his fourth year, he couldn't call them his best friends any longer. He never went to the Burrow, and usually avoided the Order members as much as he could. He still resented being sent back to the Dursley family, but he wasn't old enough to be on his own.

"Yes, yes, all it's time. Now, we will have all those you have already found their soulmate come forward and be officially introduced, once that is over we will work down the list of those who have the mark."

Harry wasn't sure if anyone knew he had the mark, he certainly hadn't spoken to anyone about it, but judging from the look he was receiving from Dumbledore, the man knew he did. He wanted to curse the man to the moon and leave him there. He clapped politely as each couple was presented. He was actually surprised at how many were soul mates. The books made it appear rare, and that it was an honor to have one.

He let out a huff as Dumbledore now moved on to those who didn't know. He watched Malfoy get matched up with Astoria Greengrass, much to the annoyance of Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Harry had been watching the two girls trying to get Malfoy's attention. He snorted when Goyle and Crabbe were matched. He wasn't really surprised. He watched Neville and Luna become a couple, which he was happy about. Neville needed someone gentle like Luna. Luna needed someone supportive and caring like Neville. He knew he was going to be last, as he figured Dumbledore wanted to make a show out of his match. Most likely hoping it would be to Ginny Weasley. He couldn't stand the way the girl was always trying to hit on him.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore announced.

Harry pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against and made his way up to where the Head Table normally was. Dumbledore had his wand out. "Harry, my boy, your sleeve."

Harry glared, but undid his cufflink on his left sleeve and rolled it up his left forearm. Soon the tattoo of a silver snake, wrapped around the bottom of a golden lightning bolt appeared. The snake was laying passive, while the lightning bolt seemed to be caressing the snake.

"Interesting. Who is your match?" Dumbledore waved his wand over the tattoo, projecting the image on the wall behind them, allowing everyone to see.

Harry watched the crowd, no one moved towards him, but from the side of the room. They heard laughter, which soon turned into a voice stating loudly, snarl and spitting the words of rejection. "No, I reject the bond." Harry and everyone knew that deep voice, everyone recognized the snarl that spit out the words that ended the ceremony.

Everyone gasped, Harry, however, wasn't surprised. He nodded his acceptance, rolled down his sleeve and began to walk back towards where he was standing earlier. He knew he was being talked about and he selected to ignore it. As soon as the doors opened, he left the Great Hall.

******************End Flashback*****************************************

For the next few weeks, Harry had to endure Snape putting him down, laughing at him. Harry, however, just ignored him as well as everyone else. Time didn't make it better. He knew Snape had been called into Dumbledore's office because Snape attacked Harry the next day.

**************Flashback***************

"Potter, how dare you?"

Harry looked surprised. He had no idea what the man was talking about. "Professor, perhaps if you can enlighten me as to what you are speaking about, I might be able to answer your accusation." Harry found that Snape had been right all along, words were important.

"You know exactly what I am referencing. I will not be forced to bond with someone like you. I don't know why I should be surprised, after all, you are just like your father. Arrogant, spoiled, and thinks that the world revolves around you."

"Believe what you will, I can't and won't change your mind. However, I have no idea what you mean. Have a pleasant day, Professor." Harry didn't even bother to wait for a response before he entered Flitwick's class. He knew if he had remained he would have ended up in detention.

*************End Flashback*****************************

Harry looked at the serene spot. He was tired, so tired, of everyone expecting him to do everything and anything they demanded of him. Tired of them bad mouthing him one day, hero-worshipping the next. Ever since that awful ceremony, people have been pitying him if they classified Harry as a friend, if they didn't, like Malfoy and his crew, making sure to remained Harry almost hourly how unlovable he was. He knew that he didn't need to have it tossed in his face every hour. He had known it for years.

He pulled out the flask he had been hiding for a few weeks. He had been carrying it around, trying to get the nerve up to actually do something with it. He had found the potion last year when he was trying to escape and have some alone time down in the Chamber. The potion was designed to give the drinker the courage to be true to himself and not worry about what everyone thought all the time. Harry wasn't naive enough to believe that he fell into that area. He worried too much about what people would think, would say, would believe about him. He had been working so hard to hide it this year, but he ended up more often than not, crying himself to sleep since that ceremony.

The potion was permanent. No cleansing ritual, purge, or even a potion cleanse would remove it. That is the part he was wary of. Did he want something so permanent? While it would solve a lot of his problems, it wouldn't solve the biggest ones. It wouldn't solve returning to the Dursley. It wouldn't solve Dumbledore always interfering in his life, well, some of it would be solved. It would solve dealing with the mess his life has become since the stupid ceremony that Dumbledore just had to arrange.

Maybe it would be better just to skip the potion and end it all here. No one would find him, so he wasn't worried about being saved. He thought for a few more minutes, trying to decide. He knew Dumbledore did that ceremony for a reason since they never had in the last few years he had been attending. He had to know Snape was his soul mate. He had been thinking about that question for a long time, it usually leads to more questions. He stopped that train of thought, as he usually went around and around.

He glanced again at the flask resting next to him. Maybe it was time to get some answers and change things to what he wanted. His soul mate already thought he was arrogant and the world revolved around him. Dumbledore, he knew, saw him a tool to get rid of Voldemort. The rest of the magical world did too. The Dursley thought of him as a slave, he would need to change that attitude. Yes, time to change things. Time to take control of his own life.

He picked up the flask and drank the potion. He screamed in pain and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't want to move. He was so sore. "Hello, Harry." He turned his head and saw Luna and Neville standing near him. "Drink this." 

Harry saw it was a pepper-up potion. "Luna? Neville?" 

"Relax, we're here to help." Neville pulled out a pouch. "Clothes and your trunk." 

"It's nice to see the real Harry, not the one created by the Bee." 

"I agree." Neville pulled out a mirror out of his robe pocket with a piece of parchment. "Read that before you look."

Harry took the parchment and flushed in embarrassment as he realized the clothes he had on were now a bit tight. Luna waved her wand and he was dressed in black silky feeling robes. "Thank you, Luna."

"You will be happy later, but not happy now." Luna waved her wand, burning Harry's old clothes. 

Harry opened the folded piece of parchment. 

Harrison James Potter

BIND:

Soul Bind- 60% Soul Mate Severus Snape (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Blood Glamour -blood James Potter (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Spellcasting-20% bound (10% leaching) (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration (10%) (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Emotional Stability -Guilt Intensified, Loyal Potions (keyed Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley) Family Love (keyed Weasley Family) Unwanted, Unloved, Family Repulse (keyed Dursley) (Bound Albus Dumbledore) Slytherin (Bound Albus Dumbledore) Gryffindor Increase(Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Animagi transformation (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Metamorphmagi (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Legilimency and Occlumency 55% (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Apparition and Disapparition 10% (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Magical resistance 20% (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Learning 50% (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Dependence on Hermione Granger (Bound Albus Dumbledore)  
Apparition 50% (Bound Albus Dumbledore)

"What?" Harry looked at the list. "When?" Shock hit him fast. He had wondered for years why he was different than what he remembered growing up in the Dursley house. Granted the abuse was now something he had to rethink. If Dumbledore used spells on his family than what were they really like?

"Come, we have a lot to speak to you about now that you're free." Neville pulled out a small disk. "Harry, trust us." 

"I do otherwise I wouldn't still be standing here." Harry's fists were clenched. Dumbledore, the man just couldn't leave his life alone.

"Port-key to friends, true friends." Luna took Harry's hand. "We got the blood from your last accident. Lady Longbottom aided us."

Harry took hold of the disk. "Safety." Neville provided the keyword and the three of them felt the pull of the port-key. 

__________________________________________________________________

Harry didn't fall as he landed. He was a bit surprised by that but he looked around. They were in an entryway that clearly belonged to someone rich. Luna and Neville had their trunks and put them in a corner. "Good, he did it." A voice he wasn't expecting to hear. 

Harry turned around and saw Severus Snape with his relatives, Lady Longbottom, the Weasley Twins, and some of the DA. He was very hesitant about this. Didn't Snape hate him? "I think someone has some explaining to do." He wanted to curse as he sounded like Ricky Ricardo demanding answers from Lucy.

"Indeed, there is tea waiting for us in the sitting room." Severus lead the group away from the entranceway. After everyone was settled, Severus looked at Harry. "He hasn't looked?"

"No, the test was a bit much." Neville could see the test still balled up in Harry's hand. While Harry had sat down for tea, he was still very befuddled.

"Harry, there is a lot we didn't know a few months ago. We are all here to help." Petunia spoke from her spot across from Harry. "Severus, Agatha, do you want to explain?"

"I believe I would be best." A new voice entered the room. "Mr. Potter." 

Harry was up and had his wand out. "Relax Harry, he is a friend. He's not Voldemort. He's Tom Riddle." Neville stood between Tom and Harry.

"They are the same wizard!" Harry waited for Voldemort to draw his wand. Why didn't he look like a snake? Why wasn't he bald?

"No, they aren't. Voldemort is a fabrication by Dumbledore and his husband Grindelwald." Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room. "We have a lot of explaining to do. It has taken us a while to figure out what was going on but your test was the biggest key. Which is why Tom put that potion book down in the Chamber for you to find." 

Harry lowered his arm as Luna put her hand on his forearm. "They want to help. All of us do." 

Harry sat back down. "We will start with the timeline. I believe that will answer more questions faster and easier than trying to explain how we learned something and when." Tom Riddle waved his wand and just like he did in Harry's second-year whiffs of smoke appeared and words began to form.

1881  
Albus Dumbledore born in July. Oldest of three. (Could he be the seventh month dies? Is it part of him forcing the prophecy to be true? He has Grindelwald, Voldemort, Potter?)

1891  
Ariana Dumbledore is attacked by three Muggle boys and is both physically and mentally injured. Their father Percival Dumbledore then attacked the boys and was imprisoned for the crime at Azkaban. His mother Kendra decides to keep her daughter's condition a secret and moves the family to Godric's Hollow. (Why a secret? Was she really attacked by the three muggle boys? She tested higher on the Merlin Scale.)

"Merlin Scale?" Harry never heard of it.

"It's a standard test giving at birth to determine a child's magic core or strength. You tested gold, which is the highest ranking, so did Ariana, Tom, and Severus." Lucius explained. All of whom Dumbledore had an influence on their lives.

"What did Dumbledore test at?" 

"White, which is above average. I can give you a book later to read that will explain the ranking and what they mean." Tom knew Harry would want to know more.

"Thank you." Harry automatically replied as he went back to reading the timeline.

1892  
September  
Albus enters Hogwarts and is probably sorted into Gryffindor. (However, there are detention reports listing Slytherin. He certainly has the traits)

"Hermione told me he was in Gryffindor. I remember it was during our first meeting on the train. She fixed my glasses and mentioned using magic before coming to Hogwarts."

"She fixed your glasses?" Lucius glanced at Severus and Tom.

"That is a very advanced spell. Even Poppy doesn't use it." Severus looked at Petunia. "Did you know about his glasses?"

Petunia flushed with embarrassment. "We never got his eyes checked. I picked up a pair from the Mason's. Harry, please forgive us." 

"Let's explain everything. I think Harry is aware based on the crumpled ball of parchment that you weren't yourselves." Severus reached over and removed the parchment. "I have more copies. I added one to your vault for protection."

"I need time to process it all. Right now let's get me up to speed." Harry slammed down shields he didn't know he had. 

1899  
June  
NEWTs: The Transfiguration and Charms tests administered by Griselda Marchbanks. (Marchbanks told Umbridge, "examined him myself in Transfiguration and Charms when he did NEWTs ... Did things with a wand I'd never seen before..." Marchbanks also tested all Transfiguration students who received their Master shortly after. Review of tests show no answers were written down).

Leaves Hogwarts to begin to plan a Grand Tour of the Wizarding world with his friend Elphias Doge. (Doge still strong supporter of Dumbledore, known to "misfile" information, vote the way Dumbledore wants, and part of the Order.)

1899  
early summer  
Ariana Dumbledore accidentally killed her mother, Kenda. Dumbledore gave up his plans for his Grand Tour and stayed at Godric's Hollow to care for Ariana. A few weeks later Gellert Grindelwald (expelled from Drumstard) visited his aunt (Bathilda Bagshot, who lived near the Potters, warned them about trusting Dumbledore, wrote ten of the history books that Dumbledore refuses to allow into Hogwarts) at Godric's Hollow. Aunt introduced them. Gellert and Albus made plans for wizard domination of the world (see the letter, greater good); Ariana was neglected. When Aberforth took Albus to task for failing to provide care for Ariana, a fight ensued between Albus, Aberforth, and Gellert ending in the death of Ariana. Gellert fled while Aberforth punched brother at the funeral. Barely speak.) 

"What letter?" Harry pointed to the notes. 

Lucius searched through some papers and handed an old letter to Harry. "Miss Bagshot gave it to us."

Gellert -

Your point about Wizard dominance being FOR THE MUGGLES' OWN GOOD - this, I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control FOR THE GREATER GOOD. And from this, it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use only the force that is necessary and no more. (This was your mistake at Durmstrang! But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.)

Albus

"Isn't he for breaking down those walls? Wanting the muggles to know about us?" Harry gave the letter a second read. "Greater good, my arse."

"Language." Was heard from more than one adult. 

"I don't think so. Look at the laws he has helped pass. They are laws that would treat all creatures as nothing more than slaves and muggles are included in that list." Tom and Lucius knew Harry was the key to revoking those laws but that was another discussion. 

Harry inhaled. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like what else I will learn. He changed my looks. I know I haven't looked yet but I have a feeling there is a reason why I was changed."

"There is." Tom sighed. "One that I wish I could kill the man for what he did."

1938 -1955  
Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was at Hogwarts by 1938. (Missing years spent where? Husband or boyfriend Grindlewald?) Horace Slughorn began teaching Potions the same year. (Slughorn is much younger than Dumbledore, was he already working on a plan? He wasn't a potion master. Armando Dippet was the Headmaster, but influenced by Dumbledore, potions? Spells?)

1938  
late summer  
Visited eleven-year-old Tom Riddle in his orphanage in London. Spoke to the Headmistress of the orphanage, came in asking weird questions. (Never took him to Gringotts. Knew he was a Gaunt, claimed he was disturbed by Tom's fascination with power and apparent cruelty to others. WWII history, and effects on kids being in bomb zones.) Sorting-Mid sentence changed from Ravenclaw to Slytherin, why?

Harry sighed. "He showed me the memory but it was weird, well, a lot of memories of you he said he took from others. All the memories he has shown me had a film around the edges. They weren't clear like they were when I peeked into Professor Snape's memory. I always wondered why I did that? I mean it wasn't like me before I went to Hogwarts."

"Spells. I tested you. You had a few on you that the potion removed, including a tracking charm, locator spell, three different loyal spells, and up to his plan for that soul mate ceremony I believe the count was 115 love potion by Miss Weasley." Severus had been furious when Harry had gone with the girl until he found the spells.

"If the memories weren't clear they were fakes. I would like to see what he showed you later." Tom saw the rest of the group were interested in the fake memories. 

"Those love potions were hard to counter. Luna provided the distractions while I added the cures to your food." Neville explained. 

"Thanks, I was never attracted to her and suddenly would be. She creeps me out." Harry would never understand the girl. She was more interested in his name than him.

June  
Tom Riddle finished his 7th year at Hogwarts and began working for Borgin and Burke's. 

Date unknown  
Dumbledore defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. (No witnesses. The man is imprisoned in his own prison, which doesn't make any sense, as a wizard and builder of the prison, magic would recognize him as the owner and only he would be able to control the wards. No one is allowed there.)

1956  
December  
Dumbledore hired Minerva McGonagall as Professor of Transfiguration. Minerva very loyal to Dumbledore. (Dated Tom Riddle during school, broke it off similar to break of friendship between Severus and Lily.)

1969  
September  
Lucius Malfoy began attending Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Hat originally wanted Ravenclaw, changed its mind mid-sentence to Slytherin, again?

First Wizarding War: Created the Order of the Phoenix to battle Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

1971 before September

Whomping Willow planted to guard the Shrieking Shack to protect Lupin during his monthly transformations. (Why only Lupin? Why was he the only werewolf allowed to attend Hogwarts, when he blocked all other creatures from attending?)

1971  
September

Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans begin at Hogwarts. (Again sorting issues, Snape to Ravenclaw, changed to Slytherin. Black to Slytherin changed to Gryffindor, Evans to Ravenclaw, change to Gryffindor. All mid-sentence changes. Why?)

"I don't know if this is important but he told me that my father had a crush on my mother since he saw her in Diagon Alley buying her supplies and told Dumbledore he would marry her." Harry thought it sounded exactly what he heard Ginny Weasley say to her mother when she first met him. "I know Ginny told her mother that and look at the love potions."

"That would explain a lot." Severus thought for several minutes. "Before Hogwarts, your mother was a typical Ravenclaw but not rude about it like Granger is." 

"Rude is an understatement." Draco entered the room. "They know he is gone. Dumbledore is accusing Death Eaters and called the Aurors in but only his Order members so I don't think he alerted the Ministry. Potter, I'm sorry for teasing you but Dumbledore's pawns would have ratted me out if I didn't. The rest of Slytherin is laying out false leads for them to chase."

"Good." Tom had given the Slytherin numerous port-keys and muggle transportation methods to use so that they could confuse the Order. 

"I have a feeling there is more I need to learn. However, Malfoy I accept your apology. I'm sure I will have a mental breakdown later." Harry was really trying to process everything but felt like he was heading for a mental overload. 

"Here, drink this. It will help." Severus handed him a calming draught. "It's a mild one so you won't feel tired but you won't feel so overwhelmed like you are right now."

"That is an understatement but I want to finish this timeline so that I can understand and not lose it for the wrong reasons." 

"Harry, scream, yell, go blow up some dummies. Get it out. We can wait." Parvati Patil instructed. The DA all added their agreement. 

"We all had to do it a few times. I think Tom, Severus, Lucius, and Neville destroyed two rooms a piece." Dean Thomas leaned forward. "We have a bet on what you will destroy before everything is revealed and while your process it." 

"Go and let it out." Vernon finally spoke. "It helped, a lot." Harry realized the man had lost a lot of weight. "Dumbledore had us under a few potions and spells." 

"It did help." A slimmer Dudley spoke. "I'm a wizard.

"So am I, well, a witch." Petunia pulled out her wand. "Dumbledore bound my powers, Dudley's too." 

The walls started shaking, portraits fell, knickknacks crashed to the floor, as glasses began to break. Severus and Tom didn't wait as they latched onto Harry and apparated him to the dueling room. "Destroy whatever you want." Severus released Harry as Tom put up a shield for them to hide behind. 

An hour later, Harry fell to the floor, crying. Severus wrapped him in his arms. Severus held Harry as he cried and held him as Harry worked out his emotions. "Dumbledore is going down." Harry finally softly spoke. "He did all of this, to us, to control our world."

"Yes. He knew about our bond long before I did. I didn't know until two years ago but he had to know since he bound it." Severus touched the mark. "We still don't know everything, Harry."

"I believe Harry has a few of our missing pieces. He already admitted to the memories, I'm now wondering what else might be revealed. Also, we still have to do the Inheritance Test at Gringotts." Tom made his presence known as he handed them glasses of water. 

"We have a lot of work ahead of us." Severus released Harry.

"Let's get through the timeline. I will provide what I know. I might not even be aware I know anything." Harry sighed. "However, we are bringing him down."

Tom and Severus smirked as they knew that Harry Potter would do exactly that. After all, as a boy, he had shown his determination with the yearly events that Dumbledore planned. 

"Strange question but couldn't Grindelwald be Voldemort. He could have been working with Dumbledore since the beginning." 

"We believe so. Though we have no evidence. We do know he isn't a parseltongue so it might not be him."

"I don't think Voldemort is. Every time I have met him in some weird event, he hasn't spoken parsel. When I meet him during my fourth year, Nagini was there but he didn't speak to her. I did but he didn't understand us as I told her not to attack me and she listened."

"It would make sense as he always knows of the raids. I never gave the locations or times. I thought he had another spy." 

"It is something he would do. He likes to keep a tight control over everything." Tom cleaned up the room. "Let's head back."

Harry found where he left off on the timeline after reassuring everyone he was fine. His relatives were worried about him which was a new experience for Harry. Petunia even mentioned she had brought his parents belongs including their school trunks. Lucius explained that after the attack the Ministry had cleaned up Godric's Hollow. All the furniture and other items were sent to Gringotts for protection but the Ministry did send the more personal items to the Dursley's house as well as their trunks.

"That is why I believed you knew about our world. We were told you had been trained." Severus explained what Dumbledore had told the staff and what he had been telling the Wizengamot before Harry even attended Hogwarts. 

Harry outlined his first few encounters before arriving at Hogwarts including how he met the Weasley family. "He really knows how to get people to do his bidding." Harry wasn't too worried about his former friends. He had already realized how false they were. "Let me finish reading this timeline." 

1975  
Mundungus Fletcher was banned from the Hog's Head; Aberforth Dumbledore was the bartender.

"Isn't he the thief that is in the Order?" 

"Yes." Numerous voices responded.

Spring 1980

Interviewed Sybill Trelawney for a position at Hogwarts and she unexpectedly made a Prophecy. Severus overheard part of it and told Voldemort the first half of the prophecy. (Why were there no privacy charms up? Why interview in a public pub known for Death Eater activities? Why allow Severus to hear part of it? Why is it uttered when Severus arrived to hear it?)

"I have been asking those questions for a while. He did tell me the whole prophecy but honestly, I thought prophecies were meant to be confusing."

"You know it?" Tom pulled out a piece of parchment while Lucius summoned a memory vial. "Can you give it to us?"

"Sure." Harry allowed them to take the memory and watched it poured into a smaller version of a huge pensive that Dumbledore had in his office. "This one is much smaller than Dumbledore's."

"It's actually not his. He removed it from your vaults." Lucius 

They entered the memory in shifts. Harry entered with Lucius, Severus, and Tom. 

********************memory begins********************

The headmaster was sitting at his desk. Harry was exhausted and weepy. "Sirius was just killed." 

Dumbledore was sitting across from Harry. Harry looked sad and confused. "I know how you feel, Harry."

"No, you don't. It's my fault." Harry didn't look up or at Dumbledore.

"No, the fault is mine. I knew it was only a matter of time-" Dumbledore went to touch Harry's hand. "before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted and therefore you might be more protected."

"The prophecy is destroyed." 

"The thing that was smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly."

Harry looked up. "Who heard it?"

"I did. On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head Inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher. The prophecy said:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...." 

"It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other, in the end." Harry still didn't look at Dumbledore. 

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason you tried to save Sirius. The same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all, you've suffered I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about you."

Dumbledore started to play with his beard. "Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you."

They got booted out of the memory. Severus was furious. "He tells you this, after instructing me to train you in Occlumency, knowing he bound the skill. He tells you are connected to Voldemort and yet tells you the prophecy? He told me he wanted you trained so that Voldemort couldn't find out anything yet he gives you a vital piece of information."

"I'm wondering how he sent me the dreams." Harry wondered how the "connection" worked.

"The pensive. He used the nightmare spell and with the pensive sent them to you." Tom explained. "Binding your skill, the spell, and the pensive left your mind opened for him to control."

"The prophecy is faked but I am wondering if he is setting himself up to fulfill it. He claims to have taken out Grindelwald. He wants Voldemort gone. You know he will claim Harry is dark and have him destroyed." Lucius knew everyone was working on controlling their tempers.

"Three Dark Lords and him being born at the end of July." Harry couldn't believe the old fool. "The breaking of the Orb happened for a reason." 

"Harry, sit." Severus guided Harry back to the couch. "I think he did it to get Sirius out of the way. Sirius had submitted a petition to gain custody of you. I think it's also why he did the soul mate ritual. He is expecting me to control you." 

"The man is an idiot." Tom sighed. "The bond doesn't work like that. He is hoping to control the bonding by doing the ceremony, especially with all the binds he had on Harry." 

"True. Let's get through the timeline." Harry stood up. He was ignoring the desire to go and kill an old man.

31 July  
Harry Potter is born to James and Lily Potter. He, along with Neville Longbottom, fit Trelawney's prophecy.

August

Snape, desperate to protect Lily, warned Dumbledore that Voldemort was planning an attack on the family and begged Dumbledore to keep Lily safe in return for his loyalty. The Potters go into hiding at Godric's Hollow. (Why leave the ancient wards of Potter Manor? Why Godric's Hollow? Why did Potter buy the house from Dumbledore?)

Oct 24  
Protecting the Potters: Participated in the casting of the Fidelius Charm to hide the Potters. (Why keep Sirius in Azkaban? Why allow him no trial? Why keep him locked up at Grimmauld?)

Oct 31  
Voldemort attacked: Quite possibly midnight, Voldemort murdered James and Lily Potter. When he tried to kill Harry, however, Lily's self-sacrifice caused the curse to rebound and Voldemort was nearly killed. Dumbledore learned quickly of the attack on the Potters and of Harry's survival. (How did he learn? What self-sacrifice did Lily make, all parents would die for their children? Why a week later was the Fidelius broken?)

"Those are excellent questions, why a week later? What did my mother do? Why did he whisk me away so quickly? How did he have it all arranged that fast? What happened to his Voldemort? Was it Grindelwald?" Tom added Harry's questions to the timeline.

Oct 31

Sent Hagrid to rescue Harry and take him to the Dursley house on Privet Drive. 

Nov 1

Midnight 24 hours later: Met Hagrid and McGonagall at Privet Drive. Left one-year-old Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, along with a letter explaining what happened (What happened during those 24 hours?)

Nov 3

Attacked on the Longbottoms, and Death Eater trials: Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. are arrested for using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice Longbottom in an attempt to discover the whereabouts of Voldemort; all of the accused are sent to Azkaban. (Bella wasn't crazy before this but she was then. Why? Same with Barty.)

Dec 12

Severus was denounced by Karkaroff as a Death Eater in the Wizengamot. Dumbledore vouched for his loyalty. Announcing to all that Severus was his spy. Hired Severus to teach at Hogwarts though Dumbledore refused Severus' request that he be assigned to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

1991-1992  
Y11-Y12  
Harry's first year: Dispatched Hagrid to tell Harry about Hogwarts and retrieve the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts. Weasleys on muggle side of the platform. 

December: Gave Harry his father's Invisibility Cloak as a Christmas present. Why the secret? Why didn't he sign the letter?

Uses Mirror of Erised to protect Philosopher's Stone.

Harry destroyed Quirrell with his touch. (How? Did Dumbledore appear on time? Something missing.)

1992-1993  
Y12-y13  
Harry's second year: In September, the Chamber of Secrets reopened and prejudice against muggle-born wizards again threatened to divide Hogwarts.

Harry revealed to be a parseltongue  


May 8  
Dumbledore was removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts and Hagrid was sent to Azkaban. Why allow Hagrid to be sent to Azkaban? He knew Hagrid was innocent. He could have shown them the Chamber. 

May 29  
In the Chamber of Secrets: Fawkes brought Harry Gryffindor's sword as he battled Slytherin's basilisk. 

Harry killed a Basilisk  
Harry lived through a Basilisk bite  
Dumbledore knew where the Chamber was, why keep it a secret?

1993-1994  
Y13-Y14  
Harry's third year: Sirius Black escaped. Dumbledore allowed Hermione to use a Time-turner to manage her class load and again to go back in time to prevent the death of Buckbeak. To save Lupin, Black, and Severus when Lupin turned. Pettigrew allowed to escape and return to Voldemort.

1994-1995  
Y15  
Oct 31  
Harry entered into a deadly tournament. Dumbledore had to know Barty was Mad-Eye, why allow it? Grindelwald was alive, so why stage this?

June 24  
The rebirth of Voldemort: Voldemort used Harry's blood to regenerate his body and regain his powers. (Two Voldemort? Or all an illusion to get attention focused on the return?"

Summer:

Order of the Phoenix reactivated: Dumbledore called together the old Order of the Phoenix to fight the Dark Lord, established headquarters at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He did this in opposition to Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, who doesn't believe that Voldemort has regained his power.

Aug 12  
Testified on Harry's behalf in front of the Wizengamot. Brought in Arabella Figg. (Who sent the Dementors? Why a trial? Why a full trial? Why didn't Arabella Figg do anything about the abuse? Did Dumbledore cover up the reports to the muggle police?

1995-1996  
Y15  
spring  
Removed as Headmaster: Dumbledore, in order to protect Harry from being expelled, accepted responsibility for creating "Dumbledore's Army," and was removed from his post as Headmaster. Umbridge was not able to arrest him; it is unknown where he went. (Why did he allow her to use a Blood Quill? Granger created the club, why did Harry's name get dragged into as the creator? Did he stay with Grindelwald?)

June  
Battle of the Ministry of Magic: Dumbledore battled Voldemort in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic's Headquarters but did not kill him. (Why? He could have. Was it because Voldemort was Grindelwald?) Harry added that last question.

Reinstated as Headmaster: When Cornelius Fudge was forced to admit he was wrong about Voldemort, Dumbledore demanded control of Hogwarts again.

1996  
Y16

Spent the year building the Soul Bind Ritual.

Feb 14 

Forced all of Hogwarts into the Soul Bind Ritual. (Why? What will happen to those who aren't soul mates?)

Harry looked at Severus. "We are soul mates. I know Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley aren't. I did overhear Mr. Weasley saying he loved Miss Granger."

"They might be, they are lying thieves." Draco hated Weasley and Granger.

"I need to think about all of this. When are we going to Gringotts?" Harry was staring at the timeline.

"End of the week. It will give you a few days to look at your new self and process this information." Severus put the mirror into Harry's hand. "We will leave you alone if you wish." 

"He needs time, the Bee has muddled his mind and he needs to get it organized." Luna smiled. "I do have an idea to keep them looking for Harry." 

"I'm sure." Lucius smirked. "Harry, if you need us, let us know."

Harry looked down at the mirror in his hand. "I'm going to be shocked aren't I?" 

"Tom and I will remain." Severus ushered the rest out of the room. "Harry, trust us, you don't look like Frankenstein's monster." 

Tom laughed. "No, but you do look a lot like your father."

At Harry's confused look, Tom held the mirror in front of Harry. Harry stared at the 16-year-old form of Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared at the mirror. Harry looked at Tom, back to the mirror, back to Tom. "How?" 

"We aren't exactly sure how everything was done but I was married to Regulus Black, Sirius' brother. He went missing in February of 1981, the same time period the prophecy was made. Reggie went to visit his parents, we never saw him again." Tom had looked for Regulus for a long time. He had left England looking for Regulus and their child after the Potter boy was declared the Savior. He had wondered for years what had happened that night. 

"The cave." Harry looked at Severus and Tom. "Dumbledore dragged me to this cave. It's part of this Horcrux hunt."

"Horcrux?" Severus and Tom asked at almost the exact same time. 

"Yes. Dumbledore told me that Voldemort made Horcruxes in order to return. We went to this cave, he said it was by where Tom Riddle grew up. There were lots of dead people floating in the water. He said the water was a potion and that it was a painful potion to drink. He forced me to force feed him it. When it was empty we saw a locket. He opened the locket and inside was a note. It was written by R.A.B. There was a skeleton near the water. Dumbledore told me the person must have tried to drink the poison and got thirsty, so he drank some of the water, only the dead people, he called them something-"

"They were Inferius. Fire kills them." Tom wondered what Dumbledore had dragged his son into. "He set them on fire didn't he?" 

"No, I did. It was his suggestion. It was the only way out after he claimed the locket was a fake. He was in a lot of pain." 

"Did he tell you what a Horcrux is?" Severus wondered what Dumbledore did.

"Yes, he said it was soul magic. A person had to do this ritual ahead of time, kill a person, and a piece of their soul would go into this artifact that they used in the ritual."

"Harry, this is important, did he mention anything about what happened the night James and Lily were killed?" Tom was hoping this might give them some answers.

"I'm not sure who told me what exactly. However, Dumbledore told me that I survived because of something my mother did, out of love, to protect me. He said when she gave up her life for me, it saved me. I didn't buy that because during a war or any other time how many parents gave up their lives willing as she did. I explained to him I heard what happened, due to the Dementors. Lily kept saying not Harry, please take me instead. Everyone said there were just ashes left, but yet Voldemort has his wand? How? How come everyone just took Dumbledore's word for what happened? No one brought in investigators? Unspeakables? Aurors? Even specialist to find out what happened? How did they know I survived the Killing Curse, granted thanks to the Dementors, I do see a green light, but isn't there other spells that fire off a green light? Can't there be others?"

Severus smirked. He knew Harry had a brain. "Harry, you are right and those are excellent questions." 

"I would love to see any memory you have of what happened, including the nightmares and anything from the Dementors. Dumbledore might have given something away." Tom thought for a second. "Harry, in your memories, does this Voldemort say anything to Lily?" 

"He tells her to stand aside, he does it three times." Harry was thankful they weren't going to ask him about his emotions or how he felt right now. He had buried everything deep until he could process it. 

"Only Dumbledore knew I asked for her to be spared besides Voldemort. Voldemort gave me a reward for telling him about the prophecy." In Severus' mind, Dumbledore and whoever was playing Voldemort were working together.

"If Voldemort broke that promise, Dumbledore would have a way to bind Severus to him, knowing Severus would feel betrayed. So he had to make sure to tell Grindelwald what to do to break the promise. I am wondering why Grindelwald asked three times unless they already knew who your soul mate was. Dumbledore most likely planned on using it to show you that Severus cared about your mother, while at the same time it would make Severus hate Voldemort and keep him tied to him as his spy." Tom closed his eyes. "It is sounding more and more like Grindelwald and Dumbledore are a team. Dumbledore using fear to keep control while allowing Grindelwald his sick pleasures." 

"Dumbledore has always been a long planner." Severus inhaled deeply. "It's also something he would have done. He still expects me to be in pain when he says Voldemort." 

"He still says it too. I didn't know it caused pain but once I did I didn't use it any longer."

"I'm aware. You were the only one in the Order that did so. Miss Granger for all her words about freeing the house elves certainly didn't mind seeing me in pain. I have to admit it's been an act since Tom changed the mark over a decade ago." While the mark still looked the same it wasn't the mark that Voldemort used on his minions.

"This Inheritance Test what will it do?" Harry hadn't really heard too much about what Gringotts could do. After all, Granger wouldn't know and the Weasleys didn't have the money to really use the services at Gringotts.

"Hopefully, it will provide us with some answers. Harry, you should have been given your heir rings at eleven. You should have been given lessons on how to handle your accounts, estates, even customs that apply to you being an heir. He didn't explain anything about the soul mate ritual to you." Severus knew Dumbledore withheld everything for a reason. They needed to find out what and why. "It is why many of the purebloods were confused when they met you. Dumbledore informed everyone you knew this stuff but it was clear you didn't. Neville tried to help you but he was blocked by Granger and the Weasleys."

"If you knew I was your soul mate why did you yell at me about Dumbledore calling you into his office? Why didn't you just explain things to me?"

"I think I need to leave for this conversation. Harry, we will find the answers but as Severus explains things, please try to remember we didn't know everything at the time and we still need more information." 

Harry hadn't taken his eyes off of Severus but knew what Tom said was the truth. "I will try." 

"Good. I know it won't be easy. He was also limited on what he could do because of Dumbledore." Tom left the room. 

Once they were alone, Severus heaved a heavy sigh. "This isn't easy for me. However, let me get it out and you can ask your numerous questions after." 

Harry thought for a few seconds. "I have a feeling I know some of it based off of what I have learned today." 

"I know we have thrown a lot of information at you and you are keeping your feelings buried but I promise, no one wanted to see you hurt." Harry nodded his understanding and Severus gathered his thoughts and began. "I didn't know you were my soul mate until I saw you at Hogwarts. I didn't know what that feeling was and I bore no mark on my arm. I later discovered Dumbledore had glamoured it and used a memory charm on me to cover it up. I learned the truth about two years ago after Voldemort returned. Lucius got in touch with me, I meet Tom. The rest can explain how they joined or how we found the information."

"Agreed." Harry understood that wasn't important right now. Harry needed to understand Severus' actions. 

"At first, I was going to tell you but we weren't too sure what was going on. Dumbledore mentioned the nightmares, dreams, he mentioned a connection to Voldemort. He wanted me to teach you Occlumency which I didn't mind. However, he instructed me on how to teach you and set up a monitoring charm. I am aware he removed the books from the library which is why you couldn't find anything on the subject."

"I had wondered about it. It seemed weird that Hermione wanted to learn it but couldn't find any books and just she accepted it. She had to know." 

"Yes, I believe so." Severus had wondered for years how deeply corrupted Granger was. "When I discovered the soul mark, I had planned on telling you when you came of age. The soul mate ritual he used gave us a reason to get you away. Harry, you were so depressed, we feared for you. Tom put the potion down in the Chamber, I yelled at you about being called into Dumbledore's office so that you would use the potion instead of killing yourself." 

"Ron mentioned something about the mark telling us what type of relationship it would be. His and Hermione's have this heart around what looks like an equal sign. Personally, I don't think they match at all." 

"He is right. We have the same mark. A snake laying passive while the lightning bolt looks like it is petting the snake. Do you understand what that means?" 

"No, not really. The most I have ever done is kissed a girl during my fifth-year. It was wet but she was crying a lot. She really only wanted to talk about Cedric. Ginny tried to get me to go out with her but she was too well, loose." 

Severus laughed. "Yes, I have to agree with that. This is going to be very uncomfortable." Harry arched an eyebrow. "Many wizards and witches have what is called a dominant and submissive relationship in the muggle world. It is a way for those who are gay to be able to have offspring. The submissive in the relationship would be the one to carry the children. The submissive would take the dominants last name, and the dominant is the Lord and Head of House." 

Harry pulled back his sleeve and looked at the mark, glanced at Severus. "Oh."

"We will not do anything until we are ready. Actually, technically, how it will work, depends on your Inheritance Test. Normally, Tom, as your father, would create a contract with my parents. However, my parents are deceased. We believe was going to happen is that Dumbledore has your magical guardian and as my employer was going to create a contract and sign it. It is why he needed the ritual. He needed a reason to create the contract. Now, since I did the public rejection of the bond, it stopped it. I know it hurt you deeply, Harry, but I did it to protect us." 

Harry didn't respond for a few seconds. "I got that. I even understand it mentally, but emotionally-"

"It still hurts, I know, it hurt me to do it. We wanted to get you away over Yule but Dumbledore surprised us by allowing you to go to Grimmauld Place." 

"So what do we do now?" 

"This week, we get to know the real us. Not the images we created to survive Hogwarts. Once we have the Inheritance Test, we can go from there. Your father believes you might already be considered an adult. If you are, it changes a lot in regards to your education and how you wish to proceed with our relationship."

"It's going to be a long week." Harry yawned. He was feeling everything now. The change took a lot out of him, add the emotional news, it made for a long day.

"Let me show you to your room. I will give you a Dreamless Sleep Potion to take before you go to bed. I know you will want to spend some time reflecting." Severus rose from his chair.

"Where are we?" Harry looked around the room. 

"Slytherin Castle. Your father had the heir suite readied for you. Neville and Luna were able to provide some of the more personal touches like your preferred color of green."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry laid in bed. He knew he should get up, shower, and head down to breakfast. The sleep potion allowed him to get the first good night's sleep he had in a long time. He had a lot of new information thrown at him but the information actually made sense while at the same time answering and asking the same questions he had been asking. Questions that he had been wondering about for a long time. 

Harry did a mental review of his years at Hogwarts. What he knew, what he learned, and what he experienced was all meshing together. He thought who was there to help versus those who weren't. Dumbledore was never around when they were in danger. Dumbledore seemed to encourage them doing those trials and endangering their lives. Dumbledore always turned up after the events. 

Now, Severus Snape was always there, always standing between him and danger. Severus stood between him and Lupin when Lupin forgot his potion and turned into a werewolf. It was a strange relationship. Severus Snape was always cruel to him yet also was always there to protect him at the same time. He knew that a lot of how Severus presented himself at Hogwarts was because of how Dumbledore expected Severus to act. Harry saw the difference last night. He had caught glimpses of it when Severus was at Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore wanted the Slytherins to be disliked, distrusted, and not worthy of saving. Gryffindor was light, Slytherins were dark. Dumbledore expected Severus to spy on the Slytherins, not because he wanted them saved, but to make sure who was marked and who wasn't. Dumbledore never looked to the other houses for Voldemort supporters, which was strange since Voldemort was really Grindelwald. 

Harry could hear people walking by his room. He sat up. He knew this coming week was going to be information overload. What he already learned from the timeline was mind-boggling. He knew there was a lot more information they were going to uncover. He jumped a bit as a knocked sounded on his door.

"Harry? It's Neville, you up?"

"Come in, Neville." Harry fixed the blankets. He had missed being able to speak to Neville without anyone around. 

Neville entered the room. "How are you?" 

"Actually, a bit surprised at how fine I am with all the new information. It makes more sense then what Dumbledore liked to push. Also, a lot of the same questions I have been asking, so it was good to get some answers. Severus and my father, boy that is weird, said we will learn more at Gringotts." 

"You should. I know I would be weirded out too. The person who you thought wanted you dead is your father. However, those are questions we all have been asking. Luna and I tried to speak to you, but Granger and the Weasleys always prevented it." Neville dragged a chair across the room. At Harry's questioning look, he shrugged. "I need a new wand. The one I have been using at Hogwarts was my father's. It doesn't work for me."

"Figures. Dumbledore?" 

"Yeah, he told my grandmother how it would honor my father. It would also bring out my Gryffindor traits. My Grandmother didn't believe it but Dumbledore went to my uncle, who talked my Grandmother into me using it. Luna's wand works better than mine. I think Granger knew it too." 

"So how did almost everyone from the DA and Slytherin join?" Harry wished he had gotten to know more of the other students. He wasn't used to even having a friend nevermind numerous ones.

"Questions. We started asking questions and things weren't agreeing. When we spoke to the Slytherins, we learned even more. Luna and I wondered why were told one thing by our parents, things Dumbledore informed the Wizenagamot and the Ministry but it was clear you had no idea. They were told how you were being taught our customs and ways. However, after your first visit to Diagon Alley, combined with your first year, many wondered what was the truth. You teaching the DA exposed the others to the truth versus what Granger and Weasley told everyone." 

"I never knew I was wizard until my eleventh birthday." Harry wasn't sure how much Neville knew about his life before Hogwarts. "Everything was so strange but also exciting. I was a bit surprised by how many people knew who I was. When I learned why I was shocked."

"I learned that when I heard you talking to Weasley. That got the rest of us to start paying attention to what was said between Granger and Weasley when you weren't around. Granger as much as she likes to brag is really lousy with privacy spells. Dean, Seamus, and I broke them without even trying." 

"She most likely believes that no one would have even tried. The girl believes she is the best at everything." Harry wondered how Granger always seemed to know where to find the information they needed and always on time. Realizing Dumbledore had to give her the answers and where to find the information should bother him but really wasn't surprised.

Neville laughed. "Dumbledore promoted that. No one believes it. The girl is book smart but she isn't that strong of a witch. You have seen her stumped by real life things. The house-elves is a prime example. She didn't read anything about their magic or why they are house-elves. Granted, I don't think they should be mistreated and deserve to be treated better but she didn't even bother with what would happen to them."

"She just thought about them being enslaved. She ignored what they told her. I had to bribe Dobby and Winky to clean the dorm room. They refused to go near her." Harry had to give numerous pairs of socks to Dobby. "So what have you been doing here?"

"Learning all the stuff that Dumbledore has banned. Tom, Severus, Lucius, and a few others have been teaching us. I was a bit afraid of Severus at first but he is totally different outside of Hogwarts. Dumbledore really is a control freak. I see it in how the staff reacts to him, what they teach us, and even the difference in Severus outside of Hogwarts. The Slytherins are different too, not so defensive. It's like the house rivalries don't exist." 

"I always thought Dumbledore made them worse, especially after our first year. I felt like a fraud." Harry hated how Dumbledore robbed the other houses of their hard work. He hated when Dumbledore pushed him into the spotlight. He hated having to pretend to be something he wasn't. 

"I did too. However, try saying that in front of Weasley. He would go on an how evil Slytherins were, how it was anti-Dumbledore, and anti-Gryffindor." 

"You didn't?" Harry wanted to laugh while at the same time he was a bit shocked. "His usual rant certainly never changed." 

"I did. I had to listen to him every time you left the dorm. I think Seamus started slipping some sleep potions into his food the last few weeks of each year or anytime some new event happened in Hogwarts." Neville knew Seamus' mother shipped Seamus the potions for Weasley. "I always hoped we could slip mood stabilizers into Weaslette and Granger's food."

"That certainly would have made our lives easier." Harry laughed. 

"True." Neville looked at his watch. "I need to head out. I have a lesson with Lucius after breakfast. He teaches Political Science on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at ten." Neville stood up. "Don't rush, breakfast is always a few hours."

"I'll be down soon." Harry hid his yawn.

"Sleep if you need it. I know you didn't get much at Hogwarts." Neville was by the door. "No one is expecting you to be their Savior or Harry Potter the figure Dumbledore created, we just want you to be Harry Potter, our friend."

"Thanks, Neville, but I want to learn and get rid of Dumbledore and the fake Voldemort."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry made his way to the dining room. He had one of the house elves show him the way. He wasn't surprised to find Tom and Severus still sitting at the table with Lucius. The three men were reading their mail but were done with eating. They each had a cup of tea in front of them. 

"How are you this morning?" Tom put down his letter. 

"Awake." Harry sat down and letters appeared in front of him. He saw a few red envelopes. "Why aren't they exploding?"

"I have my wards adjusted to disable them or anything harmful." Tom looked at the stack. "Dumbledore, Weasleys, and Granger?"

"Lupin, too." Severus added. "Dumbledore would expect everyone who he believes has an influence over Harry to write their displeasure at Harry's departure." 

Harry ignored the red letters as his breakfast appeared. He opened the few normal looking ones. "This is a bank statement." He held it up. He looked the other letters. 

"You should have gotten them every Sunday." Tom glanced at Severus. "He must have had a redirect on Harry's mail." 

"You never saw one before?" 

"No, I think I have more too." Harry pushed the letters toward Tom. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had more than just his trust vault as he believed. "I was told I only had my trust vault. So I never bought anything because I was afraid I would run out of funds before I was finished with Hogwarts." 

"That explains the clothes." Severus had wondered for years why Harry never bought new clothes. Yes, he learned from Petunia and Vernon about Harry's muggle life but he wondered why Harry never bought wizard clothes or school clothes. 

"Mrs. Weasley always took my money out. I have only been to Gringotts once. Dumbledore or Mrs. Weasley always made such a big deal out of me being protected. I honestly thought they cared." Harry glared at the howlers waiting for him to open. The letters started to burn. 

Tom and Severus calmly put out the small fire. "You are going to have to spend some time in the training room." Severus gave him a slight smile. "A few blow up sessions followed by some duels will help."

"Oops. Sorry." 

"Harry, it's going to happen. You might need a new wand, too." Tom thought for a moment. "It might be why he wanted them to have brother wands to protect Grindelwald. The same feather from the same bird and the bird only gave two is too much of a coincidence." 

"Backed up by the Horcrux stories, he would be able to delay any confrontation until Harry was almost finished with Hogwarts. Have the battle so that he ties it to me and Harry. Knowing that I would remain at Hogwarts as his spy. He would force us to stay at Hogwarts telling us it is for our protection, also. Now, he might want to kill Grindelwald or have him re-emerge as someone else. He would retain complete control. The Ministry would fear Harry if Dumbledore didn't arrange for Harry's death."

"I think he was arranging for our deaths. I heard Granger and Weasley talking about getting some money and what they would with it once the war was over. They didn't mention any names but now knowing what I know, it fits with Dumbledore having us die." 

"He has killed before so not surprising." Tom opened the bank statements. He laid them out. Severus and Harry looked at them. 

"Merlin, look at all the money going to them." Severus picked up a statement as he began to read down the list of withdrawals. 

"I never even knew about any of this." Harry looked at each statement. 

Severus summoned a quill and ink. He started writing things on the statements. "Severus?" 

"These are the Order expenses. Things he had others do for him, he just passed over the key to the vault. I even got it a few times. He never said it was Harry's money. I will have to check on some of the other dates but most of the ones I wrote were for the potions that he wanted to be created or made." 

"We will need to speak to the goblins about getting the money back which hinges on the test results." 

"How about later today?" Harry knew it was important to get the testing done but he also wanted to find out where his money was being spent.

"We might be able to go. Since you don't look like Harry, even if we added some glamours, Mad-Eye wouldn't recognize you. Lucius and Narcissa can do some shopping to see who exactly is in Diagon Alley ahead of time." 

"He usually keeps to the same pattern of watching. Eight to four, four to midnight, midnight to eight. The Aurors won't be on the eight to four, neither will Arthur Weasley. He likes the Order members to be at the Ministry during operating hours. The twins might be able to alert us to who is on the Harry search teams." Severus was still marking up the statements.

"We act like there are three sides in this war but treat Dumbledore and Grindelwald that same way? Wipe them out?" 

"Yes. Hopefully, we can get them to wipe each other out, and not lose anyone at the same time." Tom hoped they could do it that way.

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry stared at the test results. They had arrived about thirty minutes ago. They explained what they needed to have done, presented the statements of Harry's vaults. Severus produced his own potion diary with the receipts to back-up what he had marked on the statements. 

Smasher, Tom's account manager, had pulled the files before giving Harry the Inheritance Test. 

Birth: Thomas Regulus Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt  
Alias: Harry James Potter

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt  
Father: Regulus Arcturus Black (18 February 1981)

Bloodbond: James Charles Potter

Titles:  
Slytherin (heir)  
Gryffindor (Lord)  
Peverell (Heir)  
Black (Lord)  
Gaunt (Heir)  
Draben (Lord)  
Byron (Heir, title at 21)  
Palmerston (Heir, title at 21)  
North (Heir, title at 21)

"He never told me about any of this." Harry looked at Smasher. "I only thought I had the trust vault. He never even let me keep my own key or keys in this case." Harry buried his anger which was close to boiling over. He also felt betrayed, again.

"Are you willing to sign a statement stating that with a blood quill?"

"Just sign?" Harry knew Tom and Severus had seen the scars on the back of his hand. Many of the other students had already informed them about Harry's time with Umbridge and showed them their own hands. Tom and Severus were planning something very special for the woman.

"Yes, we can get a refund for everything. All withdrawals had to be for your benefit." Smasher had already been given the test results they had done on Harry's blood before the purging potion. 

"Are we able to use this against him?" Tom wanted Dumbledore to pay dearly for ruining his son's life. For taking his son away from him. "Are we able to find out how Harry ended up with the Potters?"

"We have looked but nothing is indicating how it happened. We don't even have the blood bond on file. Since it was just performed by James Potter, it would indicate that he stole your son, not Dumbledore. They didn't have a will but they did set up the trust fund and stated on all of their accounts that any money withdrawn after their deaths must be for Harry's benefits. Sirius Black, however, did state on his will that Harry was to be emancipated and could claim the Black title." 

"That must be why he sent me back to the Dursleys and didn't tell me about the will reading." Harry read the parchment again. "How about my relatives? Can he get into trouble for that?"

"No, as I said no will. I reviewed the memory of Dumbledore blocking Mrs. Dursley and young Mr. Dursley magic. There is no denial in the memory so we can't do anything. I believe he must have used compulsion potions or spell. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are shown stating they want the bind on her and their son. Since it has been so long we have no evidence to counteract the memory." 

"He was always good at covering his tracks. Do what you can Smasher, get Harry's money back. I know we can't do anything without him claiming that he had permission from James if we tried to go after him legally. Harry, do you want to take your titles now or wait?" Tom wanted to go and blow up some practice dummies.

"If I take the titles now what happens versus later?" 

"If you take them now Dumbledore can't use them. You don't have to go to Wizenagmot as you can assign your father or Lord Pince to act in your place. If you wait Dumbledore retains control over your seats and can actually regain access to your vaults by assigning himself as the custodian of the vaults since he has control over the titles." 

"He hasn't done that?" Tom was going to have everyone take an Inheritance Test. He wondered if Dumbledore was hoarding more titles. He wouldn't want to claim custodian of too many as it would warn Gringotts that something wasn't right.

"No. I am not his account manager but I will be bringing this up with the supervisor." Smasher was going to make sure the King saw this mess. Dumbledore had been a problem before but they could never catch the man in his lies.

"Let me take the titles. I want my father to take control of them for now. I don't know enough to even begin to understand what I would need for a session in the Wizenagamot." Harry watched Smasher write it up, answered the goblin's questions, and he read it before signing. "I need to go blow up some stuff." 

"I think we all do." Smasher commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draben, Byron, Palmerston, and North were all titles in HP


	6. Chapter 6

Harry, Severus, and Tom were having a three-way duel in the training room. They had returned from Gringotts and they needed to vent. Tom and Severus had set up some training dummies but with their anger, the dummies didn't last for long. So after an hour of blowing up the dummies, they decided to have a duel. The duel started out simple enough but soon it turned into a free for all. 

Harry was dodging and using everything around him to deflect and combat against anything Severus and Tom threw at him. Severus and Tom were dodging spells but Harry kept them from being able to get behind a pillar or anything else in the room by throwing out the twin's swamp holes. Harry had kept a few of the swamp holes in his pockets to use in case of emergencies. 

Narcissa entered the room and cast a disarming spell on all of them. "Enough. You have been in here for over five hours. It's almost time for dinner. Go and shower." Narcissa pointed to the exit. 

Tom and Severus were breathing hard and sweaty as Harry joined them. Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was ready to go for another round. Harry was dirty from all his rolling on the floor. "We need to do that again. I want to review the list of spells you used."

"Go." Narcissa ordered. They obeyed and started talking as they walked to their rooms. 

They didn't speak until they were back on the first floor. Tom and Severus' breathing returned to normal. "We will be giving everyone lessons on dueling and using the spells. However, I believe we are going to ask you to keep teaching the others how to use their environment. Where did you get the swamp things from?" Tom knew Severus was already creating a list. Tom was creating his own list he wanted to teach his son. He was finding that strange but a good strange. 

"From the twins. They created them. They have a whole list of things we can use in a duel. I was going to ask Severus to teach the DA." Harry never really wanted to teach the DA. It was all Granger's idea but he loved using magic. "I still remember him blasting Lockhart. It was the best moment of my second year at Hogwarts." Harry always smiled at the memory of Lockhart being blasted off of the stage. 

Severus felt a bit of pride. He had also enjoyed putting the idiot into his place. Now, knowing that Harry enjoyed it made him a bit happier, he also felt that Harry did appreciate his skills. "I would gladly assist, but you are very talented in Defense. We can work together on creating lessons. I want to discuss the twins' creations with them also." The twins might be the way to win against Dumbledore without anyone being killed. "You use the environment well. I also was a bit surprised at your reflexes." 

"Thanks. It's from Dudley and Dumbledore." Harry hadn't really spent any time talking to Dudley or his aunt and uncle. Vernon was at work while his aunt and Dudley were being trained by Lady Longbottom in beginner's magic. He knew he would have to speak with them soon. Granted most of their attitudes were because of Dumbledore but what the mind knows and what the heart feels can be two different things at times.

Tom and Severus exchanged a quick look. They knew what happened while Harry had stayed with Petunia and Vernon. Dudley had terrorized Harry. They didn't discuss the issue with Harry since the day had been so highly charged already. The issue would be discussed at a later date. Tom made a mental note to speak to Petunia about the issue.

Severus never liked Petunia and was trying to overcome his dislike. He knew what she did to Lily and Harry. He knew a lot of the blame was on Dumbledore but Petunia still wasn't very nice to Lily. He began to wonder when exactly Dumbledore started to interfere. He arched a brow at Tom. "We need to talk. I think I have another problem we need to solve."

"What?" Harry stopped and turned. "What new problem?" Harry's magic was flowing around him. The sparks were igniting in the air. They could hear the popping of Harry's magic. 

Severus swallowed. He had thought Harry was far enough away that Harry wouldn't have heard him speak. He wasn't going to speak but something about the way Harry was looking at him, made him confess. "I was wondering about Petunia's attitude with Lily versus how she is now. I think Dumbledore might have interfered earlier with Lily. We know he has interfered in the past with muggle-borns. Tom, me, Granger, why not Lily's life? James picked Lily out when he saw her in Diagon Alley, so Dumbledore might have done more of a push toward the magical world." 

Harry's magic set the carpet on fire. Tom closed his eyes as he put the fire out. He didn't comment as Harry resumed walking but back toward the training room. "Do you have a calming draught handy?" 

"Yes." Severus pulled out his potion pouch and handed one to Tom. Tom drank it down. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. He needs to talk to Petunia and work things out with her and her family." He had his own issues with Petunia that he needed to resolve still.

"We can't hide anything from him. Dumbledore did that. I don't want to be like that with him. He is my son and I want to build a relationship with him. I know you two have to work on your relationship, which we will need to work on the marriage contract." Tom sighed. "Let's go and get him before Narcissa tries to call him to dinner and he reacts before realizing who it is."

_________________________________________________________

Harry was throwing spells at a Dumbledore shaped dummy when Tom and Severus arrived back in the training room. They ducked as pieces of the dummy exploded. Harry blew up the biggest pieces and kept going until the dummy was just sawdust. He crashed to the floor. 

Tom and Severus slowly walked over to him as Luna appeared. "The Bee has much to answer for. Our Harry will be fine. Many of the Bee's secrets are coming unraveled. All of them affect Harry." Luna put a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder. "You have your true friends, family, and loved ones here with you now, Harry. No more phonies, no more masks."

Luna looked at Tom and Severus. "The Bee has been working long for his goals. The beehive isn't happy with the Bee. Lady Magic and Fate have been waiting for their true Lord to arrive and show what magic is about." 

Luna kissed the top of Harry's head. "Do not let the Nargles float around too long. The Nargles will distract and buzz around, taking you from your goal. Your father and mate will help clear them." Luna gave them her dreamy smile as she left the room. 

"That girl is scary." Severus never wanted Luna upset with him.

Tom sat down on the floor on one side of Harry as Severus took the other side. Tom added some parsel wards to the room. "Harry?" 

"Dumbledore has ruined my whole life. He took me from you. He killed three of my parents. He dumped me at abusive relatives that he created. Nothing in my life is true. My relatives really aren't my relatives. I thought the Potters were my parents, they aren't. I saw Regulus' corpse and didn't even know it was my bearer. Dumbledore brought me to that cave knowing who was there. I won't even mention my time at Hogwarts. Nothing about me is real, not even my name." 

Neither man knew what to say. What Harry said was true. They had their own names, their own relatives, their own adventures. Yes, Harry was learning he had true friends, but sixteen years of his life were a flat out lie, even the soul mate ritual was something Dumbledore wanted to control. 

Harry looked at them. "I want him to pay. I want you to take my seats in the Wizengamot get him out of power. We go after him once he has no power. If we go public, no one will believe us, no matter how much evidence we provide."

"He will pay, Harry, for everything." Tom laid an arm over Harry's shoulder. "We will discuss the political aspect with Lucius. While we may never get all he has done exposed, he will be ruined." 

Severus took Harry's hand. "It's not just you anymore. You have us, your friends, and a real family to help support you."

Harry sighed. "I feel tired. I think turning Dumbledore into sawdust used up my energy." 

"He never looked better." Tom used his wand to collect the sawdust. "Severus, I have an idea on what we can do with the sawdust." 

Severus smiled. "So do I."


End file.
